I Missed This
by suspensegirl
Summary: Blair's POV on the CB reconciliation, 3x07. ONESHOT


A/N: Okay, I admit…this fic and the next are going to be based solely on already aired CB scenes. I am basically just going along their thought patterns. Ha. I hope that doesn't bug you that it's not entirely original, but I feel…for this first one at least that people are confused by the 'trust' issue in 3x07—at least I've felt that vibe from some of my reviewers in regards to the detailed author's note in my previous fic. I was definitely one of those uberly frustrated and confused individuals, but now that I'm not I am going to seek out the best way to explain it to others! As most of you (or at least some of you) should know…I respond to each of the episodes at the top of my profile and I went into detail on how the whole trust issue got solved there too. But just in case…and b/c I want to for my own sake…XD Here it is: the final reconciliation scene with CB in 3x07 "How to Succeed in Bassness". Hehe. Basically all B's POV, b/c let's face it. Most often she is my #1 bias. ;)

*This oneshot may actually be short, and I know I always say this…but it may actually be true this time. Lol. Prepare yourselves. (I OWN NOTHING.) Lol.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door opened and it felt nice to have that genuine warmth wrapped around my waist. The last week hadn't been awful, but it definitely could have been better.

"Perez Hilton drew tears on his own photo because he wasn't there!" I didn't shriek, but I was definitely excited. The moment after I said it he flat out smiled and it bubbled up those butterflies inside of me.

_I hadn't seen him really smile all week._

I had missed it.

"Have you heard from the hotel?" I asked, knowing the answer was bound to be good. Somehow we had lost and won simultaneously in regards to the club, but we had done it together—not against each other, and that made all the difference.

He nodded, still smirking. "Blowing of the club exploded our online reservations. We're already up 50%." I could hear the pride in his voice and therefore spun around towards him, ever so confident that he would supply the confidence in my claim.

"Now, do you see I'm trust-worthy again?"

"Blair, you and I both know you'll never be completely trust worthy…"

My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned. _Not the response I had expected._

"…and I admit it's not a strong suit for me either, but it's part of what makes things interesting between us."

_Beam!_ So, he didn't _completely_ trust me, and maybe he never would and maybe I'd never completely trust him either, but he _did_ trust me again. And _that's_ what was important.

"And why we make a great team…" I lingered on the final word, _sure_ that this re-established trust could bring together the two of us, even stronger than before. My shoulders playfully shifted back and forth; I was so sure I was right about this. _So_ sure.

"No," he looked away momentarily, "In order to be a team, we need to focus our duplicity on others." Slow nod, but a quirk of my head and I was sure he'd take the bait.

"But what if it's my way of showing you I _love_ you?" I teased, with an almost noticeable pout.

"Well, I can think of _better_ ways," he smirked, leaning in. I parted my lips with a small sound, hoping to defend my case.

_Fail_.

It seemed I had been wrong about nearly everything I had proposed. But he was right and it was good. It wasn't bad, there wasn't hidden distrust…it was just…good. I felt relieved and even joyous at the knowledge.

He kissed me, and I turned my head to the left, intensifying the kiss just a bit. I had missed _this_ too. This genuine, intoxicating kissing from my boyfriend, Chuck Bass. On breaking away, my hand lie still along the side of his face. The way that he was looking at me now—that spark in his eyes—I had missed that too. I had missed all of it.

And I was _so_ glad we were done fighting.

I was glad we could trust each other again, that he could trust me rather—at least well enough that we could maintain our relationship. And maybe in the future more complete trust would come…

It was so worth it just to try.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So, I actually wrote a short one. I'm kind of proud of myself. Lol. XD Though I'm sure you're all minorly upset it isn't longer. Heh. Don't worry, I'll be writing another one right away! =D I guess this is only the reconciliation scene and not their last kiss, but I honestly don't know entirely what I'd do with that and I love how I ended this…mostly. Lol. Please review! Oh, and if any of the dialogue is off, please let me know so I can fix it. I don't have any sort of captioning so I have to rely solely on my ears, and they're not always reliable. Lol. Thanks for reading! *cheers*


End file.
